1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling device for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 198 06 610 C2 discloses a motor vehicle with a spoiler arranged fixedly on the upper side of a rear region of the vehicle. The spoiler feeds cooling air for an air cooler arranged horizontally below the spoiler.
The object of the invention is to provide a cooling device for a rear-engine motor vehicle with an extendable spoiler. The cooling device comprises a cooler in the rear region of the vehicle that is advantageous in terms of flow and cooling effect.